Convergence
by Shandrial
Summary: JA Era. ObiWan is plagued with disturbing dreams and must struggle to remain focused when he and QuiGon are called away on a dangerous mission. When visions turn to nightmares and nightmares to reality, whose to say where one ends and one begins?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Star Wars world, I just like to borrow. And I always give characters back, in one piece, er… sorta.

**Title:** _Convergence_

**Author:** Shanny, aka, _The Mad Maiden of Angst_ (I love ya always Red!)  
**Timeframe:** JA Era. Obi-Wan - 19  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn  
**Genre:** Angst; Action/Adventure

**Summary:** Obi-Wan is plagued with disturbing dreams and must struggle to remain focused when he and Qui-Gon are called away on a dangerous mission. When visions turn to nightmares and nightmares to reality, who's to say where one ends and one begins?

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm mainly an anime and LotR's writer, but every so often I like to branch into something different. I've become a big Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan fan, but am still fairly new to the whole Pre-Star Wars writing 'verse. So you'll just have to bear with me while I learn of Jedi as I go. As most of the LotR's fans know, once I get the story going I have a knack for the suspense, so if that bothers you in a story, you've been forewarned.

**Note 2: **- _Star Wars_ - Indicates conversation by way of training bond.

_Italics_ – Without the " - " indicates thoughts.

* * *

**Prologue**

_There is no emotion; there is peace._  
_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._  
_There is no passion; there is serenity._  
_There is no chaos; there is harmony._  
_There is no death; there is the Force._

_

* * *

_

It was mid-morning at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. High above the temple grounds speeders raced by, the flow never seemed to cease on this busy city world. But below at the temple the bustle of the planet seemed to be left far behind, except for the occasional late youngling or padawan that found themselves hurrying through the temple grounds.

Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi tucked his hands in his robe as he made his way to the temple's Training Hall. When and where this new habit had started he couldn't remember, but he noticed himself doing it more and more all the time. It was a habit, he noticed, many of the elders practiced and supposed it had unconsciously rubbed off over the years, such were the nuances of growing up, he thought with amusement. One more thing for the junior padawans to gossip about, as if he was oblivious to their furtive behavior. Obi-Wan took it all in good stride though; he himself was guilty of the same thing at their age.

That thought almost made Obi-Wan stop and chuckle to himself. He was to turn 20 in a month, as if he had the right to make the "when I was young" speeches yet. After all, he was only about a third of Master Qui-Gon's age, and even his enigmatic master couldn't compare in age to someone like Master Yoda. But, despite his master's insistence that he was indeed, a brat, Obi-Wan was aware of just how much he had matured during the past eight years under Qui-Gon's instruction. He had learned to control his anger and direct it to other more useful practices. And that in itself allowed him to excel far above his peers in studies, 'saber practice, and apprenticeship. He had come a very long way from the angry, hotheaded boy of his youth and he could tell his master was pleased by his development, which in turn, pleased Obi-Wan.

Speaking of masters and being hotheaded, Qui-Gon was not going to be very pleased if he were late for their sparring practice, so Obi-Wan picked up the leisurely pace he hadn't realized he dropped to. It was never good to start a physical duel with someone more masterful then yourself on their bad side, practice or not. Obi-Wan enjoyed the rare time they found to duel. As he got older and his skills progressed the Council sent him and his master out on more and more missions. It was becoming harder to find the time for such leisurely; you-don't-have-to-fight-for-your-life, kind of exercises. Obi-Wan was also aware that the other padawans and students who happened to be in the training area enjoyed watching them spar as well. What he at first found odd was that their masters usually let them stop to watch, but had long sense gotten used to the audience.

Obi-Wan entered the training hall right on time to find, not surprisingly, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn waiting for him. Obi-Wan quickly glanced around his surroundings out of habit. Another trait he had picked up, but he knew whom that had come from. Master Qui-Gon had all but drilled it in his head to take note of his surroundings. A Jedi's life could depend on such small details, he had once said. There were few students and masters in the training hall during the morning hours and Obi-Wan found he was glad for the fact.

Obi-Wan composed himself and calmly walked over to his waiting master. He started to say something in a way of greeting but Qui-Gon beat him to it.

"Right on time padawan, which for you, is almost late," Qui-Gon said with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Master, I…"

Obi-Wan stopped as he opted not to go with the, I let my mind wander and forgot to pay attention to the time, explanation he was about to give. That hardly showed the proper respect for his master's time, and especially with something he himself enjoyed and was looking forward to. So why exactly did his mind wander? Obi-Wan mentally shook himself out of his stupor as he realized he had stopped mid-sentence, never finished, and was effectively doing the same thing, only right now, in front of his master. _How embarrassing._

"You… what, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon prompted.

Qui-Gon's voice was calm as ever when he spoke, but Obi-Wan didn't miss the slight concern that flashed briefly in his master's gray eyes as he looked at him curiously. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to stop mid-sentence and proceed to stare dumbfounded at the person talking to him.

"Um…" He tried again.

_Blast. Clear your yammering mind Obi-Wan and answer your Master!_ He mentally scolded himself. _If only he could hear me now_, Obi-Wan thought with some amusement despite the situation.

- _With your shields dropped as they are, perhaps he **can**, indeed, hear you, padawan._ – Qui-Gon's voice sounded in his head.

_Blast._ Obi-Wan thought again, but this time with his thoughts shielded.

- _You are distracted this morning, Obi-Wan. Are you feeling all right?_ -

In truth he was tired, he hadn't been sleeping well lately. A fact he was sure his Master already knew.

- _I'm just a little tired Master. I apologize for my flightiness. I really do enjoy these practices_. –

- _As do I. I was not questioning your obedience, padawan. We have been gone much lately and it's no wonder you are tired. Perhaps with your mind prone to ah… roam, an activity that doesn't require swinging weapons at each other would be more appropriate? If you lost your focus…_ -

"No!" Obi-Wan cut in out loud attracting a few stares.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and proceeded with a controlled tone this time.

"I assure you, Master, I can focus just fine. And it has been so long since we've had the time to spar," he said with a polite smile.

* * *

Qui-Gon looked his apprentice in the eyes. Which, annoyingly, didn't help. His padawan had finally developed the control needed to mask his emotions behind a carefully guarded serene facade. He had also perfected the mild mannered, soft-spoken tone he was receiving from Obi-Wan now. A skill every Jedi needed to develop. It had been a hard lesson for his padawan to learn such control over his emotions and Qui-Gon took a certain amount of pride that he had grown so much. _Except when he uses it on me_, he thought, suppressing a frown. 

Qui-Gon, renowned master negotiator, knew when he was being railroaded and didn't appreciate it. Obi-Wan had successfully answered him without answering his question. It reminded him of someone else who had the annoying habit. He really was going to have to watch letting the boy around Yoda, the little troll. As Obi-Wan's smile widened into an almost playful one, he knew his apprentice was aware of his line of thought.

"Very well… impudent miscreant," he answered simply.

Keeping his outward appearance calm, Qui-Gon turned and walked farther into the training area away from the door. With his back turned the Jedi Master missed the relieved sigh Obi-Wan let go.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan casually removed their robes and set them aside. As they unclipped their 'sabers and turned to face each other Obi-Wan had to hide a smile as there were suddenly more people standing near by to watch them, more than had been in the hall initially. It took a while for one to master the ability to totally keep your emotions blocked from others. So Obi-Wan could feel, more than hear the excited buzz of the other students in the room. Their emotions came across so clear it was almost like being in a room full of none Force-sensitives.

And, Obi-Wan noticed, from somewhere unknown, Master Yoda had materialized in the back of the gathered watchers and stood silently leaning on his gimmer stick. Apparently, Master Yoda had brought his class of initiates in to watch the sparring. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan's eyes lock on Master Yoda.

- _No pressure_ – Qui Gon's voice came calmly to Obi Wan.

Obi-Wan didn't miss the slight amusement that radiated through their bond though.

- _You're baiting me -_

- _I would never_ -

Did Qui-Gon just smirk?

- _I wonder some times_ - Obi-Wan responded with all the dryness he could muster.

- _Come padawan, a Jedi, especially a Jedi Master, does not partake in something as juvenile as retaliation_ -

Qui-Gon flipped the switch on his lightsaber and turned the power down for training. The familiar hum filled the air as the Jedi Master all but circled his apprentice.

- _Of course not_. -

Obi-Wan replied as he followed suit. He took a deep breath and released all his pent up tension into the Force. The Force flowed into him; it's familiar warmth chasing away the fatigue from the previous night, leaving nothing but the calm. Now was not the time to worry over dreams, for now, it was time to play. At least as much as Jedi let lose anyway. He brought the weapon up in a defensive position, the blue light casting an unnatural glow over the young man's face, which illuminated a barely refrained cocky smile.

- _Just like they don't set their padawans on freshner cleaning duty for a month because said padawan helped proved Master Windu was right_ -

Obi-Wan initiated the attack before his Master could respond to his last thought. Nimble as a cat Obi-Wan switched his hold on the lightsaber and sprung at Qui-Gon.

Never one to be taken off guard, Qui-Gon did the opposite and switched to the defensive. _Block. Block. Parry. _Qui-Gon mentally took note of his apprentice's movements. The boy was becoming rather good, he noted as one of Obi-Wan's wide swinging arcs came close enough to singe the Jedi's long hair. Qui-Gon patiently waited for Obi-Wan's attack to play itself out. Now to test his defense.

Allowing the Force to flow through him, Qui-Gon hunched down momentarily and sprung up in a flash to summersault over Obi-Wan's head. The Jedi landed in a crouch and, using Force enhanced speed, swept backwards with his 'saber.

At the last moment, a feeling from the Force made Obi-Wan jump straight up to keep from getting his legs knocked out from under him as the blur that was his Master landed. Giving way to the will of the Force again the padawan flipped backward to narrowly miss the large foot that came out of nowhere for him. Obi-Wan landed and drew his 'saber close to him. As expected his Master charged him again.

Spin, jump, and roll as he might, Qui-Gon couldn't break past his apprentice's defenses, but that was all he was doing, defending. At this rate, their duel could last all day or at the very least, until one of them dropped from exhaustion. And though Qui-Gon was better in tune with the Force, he was using the more draining style. Very well, if Obi-Wan wanted to try a different technique, so be it. Qui-Gon cleared his mind and increased his focus for the kind of extreme level of control needed for a more elegant form. _Parry. Thrust._ _Parry_. Qui-Gon's movements switched from wide to small and precise. It forced Obi-Wan to open up and attack him. The much smaller and controlled attacks were harder to break through and gave Qui-Gon the upper hand when Obi-Wan switched back to the offensive. But as soon as that happened Qui-Gon picked up the intensity of his attacks and started to back his apprentice toward the wall.

_Sith Hells_, Obi-Wan thought as Qui-Gon's 'saber grazed his arm. It had been a long time since his Master had used Form II against him. Considering who Qui-Gon's master was though, no wonder he was still good at it, the padawan thought dryly. Obi-Wan admitted to himself, he didn't have a lot of practice trying to deal with this form and his Master skillfully picked at every opening Obi-Wan presented, before he himself, caught it. At this rate, his Master would force him against the wall where he couldn't maneuver and either disarm him or simple place an end strike. _Think Kenobi!_ Obi-Wan ordered himself as the wall came swiftly closer. There had to be a way of stopping his Master's progression. Well, his Master wasn't the only one who could pull out rarely used techniques.

Obi-Wan came on in a series of quick thrust to stop their backward motion, took a deep breath, and released all his frustration into a fast and powerful swing. The force aided swing caught Qui-Gon off guard and pushed him back a step with its ferocity. The padawan had to spin completely around to absorb the momentum of the blow. As he came around he let go of his emotions once again with a two-handed upward arc of the 'saber. Qui-Gon brought the emerald blade up in defense against the powerful strike and before he could react Obi-Wan raised his hand.

Qui-Gon felt his feet leave the floor, as he was Force pushed away from his apprentice. The Jedi Master did a graceful flip to land securely several feet from Obi-Wan. Both combatants hesitated, breathing hard, to stare each other down. Qui-Gon tried to determine the look in his apprentice's eyes. They were darker than normal, almost clouded. One thing he knew, those last two strikes where almost… unnatural. _Looks like Yoda isn't going to be the only one to get a talk about what they teach my padawan_.

Obi-Wan actually heard the delighted gasps of admiration from the younger students for their display of skill, but Obi-Wan closed them out to focus on his Master. Qui-Gon had an unreadable look in his eyes. _Well go on, attack damn it_, he thought as he gripped his 'saber harder. Obi-Wan realized what he had just thought, and the anger behind the phrase. Obi-Wan stopped himself right there and took a deep, calming breath. He reached out to the Force again and allowed it to wash all of his anger away. He hadn't realized the fine line he was treading with the last two strikes. He looked to Qui-Gon's unreadable eyes again. Was that why he was hesitating? Did his Master sense the rising anger in that attack? Obi-Wan slowly reached out to brush his Master's mind to find it thoroughly blocked and almost frowned. That wasn't something his Master had done to him in a long time. Master Yoda broke the silence first.

"Over, the sparring, is."

That elicited a few groans from the Initiates, but they obediently rose from their sitting positions.

"On to your next class, you may go," Yoda said to the younglings.

Yoda waited for the students to leave before turning to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan still could not read his Master's eyes and tried once again to touch his mind.

"Walk with me, you will, hmm," Yoda stated turning to Qui-Gon.

"Head back to your room, Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master," the padawan said bowing respectfully to Qui-Gon and Yoda before gathering his robe and leaving.

* * *

Qui-Gon retrieved his robe then stood patiently waiting for Yoda to speak, or move, or well, do something. The diminutive Master just stood staring at him. Qui-Gon was about to state that he didn't have the time for this when Yoda did finally do something. The little Master sighed and Qui-Gon saw his long ears droop. After close to six decades, Qui-Gon knew what that meant, Yoda was displeased. 

"Ever impatient, have you been."

Qui-Gon almost laughed, despite himself. Now that was one he hadn't heard from Master Yoda in a long time. He was pretty sure he grew out of his impatience decades ago, Dooku's strict teachings had seen to that. But then again, Yoda had a patience of the like he'd never witnessed before. He could out wait… and out stare, anyone. It was that particular stare though, that the Jedi Master was not too fond of right now.

"Come," was all Yoda said as he hobbled his way out of the Training Hall.

Neither spoke a word as they slowly, very slowly, made their way out to the Temple gardens. Yoda led them into a part usually reserved for the Counsel members to use when they needed to get away for a short time without distraction.

Qui-Gon breathed deep of the life around him. Being so in tune with the Living Force, a place with so much natural life made the Jedi feel alive, at peace. He let the Force flow through every part of him. It energized him and he felt the tension leave his muscles. Qui-Gon was grateful because he never realized how tense he had unconsciously become. He looked down to see Yoda staring up at him. Yoda's sleepy eyes held appraisal. He was, apparently, waiting for that to happen.

"So," Qui-Gon started much more at peace, "what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Wanted to speak to you, I did not. Wanted to clear your mind before spoke to your padawan, I did."

"I will still have to talk with Obi-Wan about the danger involved with using Vaapad."

"And with those who would teach it to learners," Qui-Gon added as an afterthought.

"Skilled, has your apprentice become."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon nodded, "he will surpass me one day."

And for a Master, there could be no greater thing, Qui-Gon knew. With experience, Obi-Wan would indeed, become a fine Knight.

Another long stretch of silence. This time though, Qui-Gon waited patiently.

"Curious, are the young," Yoda commented without looking up.

"That may be, but Vaapad is not something to be experimented with, it dips too close to the Dark Side. He was beginning to lose control, and against his own Master. So far as I know, Mace is the only one able to walk that line."

"Kneel, former student," Yoda said sagely.

Qui-Gon felt a certain apprehension about that command, he had grown up around Yoda, but he complied nonetheless. He was a Jedi Master, after all, and not supposed to let fear rule his actions. Especially fear over a three foot gnome with a…

_Whack!_

… stick.

Qui-Gon sighed and consciously made an effort not to rub the spot the little gnome had hit him.

"Tried to use Vaapad against me, you have!" Yoda said grumpily, pointing his stick at Qui-Gon for emphases.

"Yes, but…"

"Used it against Dooku, you also have!"

"He…"

"And used Makashi against an unsuspecting padawan, you just did!" Yoda finished pounding the ground with his stick.

Qui-Gon held his hands up in the universal sign of defeat.

"Alright, alright, I relent," Qui-Gon said before Yoda got riled enough to thwack him with the stick again.

Yoda just nodded and leaned on his gimmer stick. Master Yoda's way of, well literally, beating his point into one's head was an effective method of making his point _very_ clear.

"Lose control Obi-Wan, almost did. But realize it, he has. A good lesson, it was. Hmm, good indeed," Yoda mumbled as he slowly made his way deeper into the garden.

Qui-Gon knew he was right. For someone like Obi-Wan, to almost lose control without knowing it, then coming to that realization, would probably shock the boy into never trying it again. Obi-Wan was, if anything, rigorously formal and against losing control. And with the close brushes he'd experienced with the Dark side in his past, it was no wonder.

* * *

Qui-Gon made his way back to Obi-Wan and his respective quarters expecting to find his apprentice meditating or perhaps preparing a midday meal. The Jedi Master entered to find no one. Obi-Wan had to expect a reprimanding, but it was unlike him to not face up to it. Qui-Gon reached out through their bond to realize he had put a barrier around his mind. No wonder Yoda had taken him aside first and he was grateful. There was no telling what his padawan would think about such behavior. Dropping his shields, Qui-Gon felt for his padawan once again. 

He felt his apprentice's presence close by and stopped outside his bedroom door. By the slight touch Qui-Gon could tell Obi-Wan was likely asleep. Which for his conservative padawan was most unusual. But, he reminded himself, they had only returned from their mission on Yavin 3 yesterday, and it had been many nights since Obi-Wan had slept peacefully through the entire night. His padawan had not confronted him about the dreams that woke him from his slumber, something Qui-Gon was acutely aware of, but he did not push. Obi-Wan would come to him when he was ready.

Baring that in mind, Qui-Gon was of a mind that rest would be the best thing for Obi-Wan and turned to take a shower. Leniency was called for when the situation was appropriate, and right now, Qui-Gon decided just that. I slight ripple in the Force made the Jedi pause.

"Obi-Wan?" he called softly.

After receiving no response he called again with a light knock. After the second try, Qui-Gon gently slid the door open himself. Obi-Wan was lying on his back above the cover, as if he had not meant to fall asleep. The young man's face was slightly pinched in pain and he looked weary, even in his sleep. How very young he looked to the Jedi Master lying there and it reminded Qui-Gon of just how very young his padawan really was. Qui-Gon had come to recognize this sensation. It was the same disturbance he felt before Obi-Wan's dreams would wake him. Well, Qui-Gon thought, Obi-Wan had not come to him for help yet, but that didn't mean he had to completely wait for him to ask either.

Qui-Gon walked over to Obi-Wan on the sleep couch and gently laid his hand on the young man's forehead. Qui-Gon sent waves of soothing comfort to the troubled young man. Eventually the lines of tension left his padawan's face and he seemed to settle into a deeper sleep. Qui-Gon grabbed one of the extra blankets from the closet and covered Obi-Wan with it.

Finally, satisfied his padawan was resting comfortably; Qui-Gon excited the room and slid the door quietly shut behind him.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Heh, don't worry dear readers, when we get into fighting bad guys and such, I won't get into the technicalities of which Lightsaber Forms they are using and such. I just figured that two trained, skilled Jedi sparring with each other for a little fun and training would keep such techniques in mind.**

**Reviews are never required, but are always appreciated.**


	2. Midnight Counsel

**A/N: **I know this story is labeled action/adventure, and trust me, it will be. I love roller coaster rides through a story and all. We just need to set up some things first, and well, I love character interactions and peaking into their minds, so you'll find lots of that from me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Midnight Counsel**

_Thinking: The talking of the soul with itself._

- Plato

* * *

Obi-Wan felt agony to match no other as he saw the disappointed look in his Master's eyes. It was a look of betrayal, of surprise, sorrow and disbelief; the kind one gave when someone you loved stabbed you in the back. The kind of look, the padawan was sure, Xanatos had received when he had turned on Qui-Gon. A look Obi-Wan had _never_ wanted to see directed at him. To Obi-Wan's horror, he peered down to realized he had stabbed his Master not in the back, but through the heart. An appropriate target if ever there was one, he realized, as he again looked into his Master's hurt eyes. Qui-Gon gave him one last sad look before he slid limply to the ground, leaving Obi-Wan to stare blankly at the azure 'saber in his hands.

A weapon he once loved, a symbol of his Jedi status, hand made to perfection… an object now tainted with his Master's blood. The lightsaber fell from fingers too numb to hold it and clattered to the floor, as it's blue beam disintegrated.

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees beside Qui-Gon, heart broken. It couldn't be real, could it? He would never, **never** strike out at Qui-Gon! Just as he was about to scream, cry, damn himself, do something… the scene around him began to fade.

Suddenly he awoke in his bed. And he was calm, warm, and comfortable. It was a dream; it was all just a dream. Relief like he had never known flooded through the weary padawan. Obi-Wan looked over to see Bant sitting next to him with a bright, warm smile on her face. Her silver eyes were full of affection. Ah Bant… wait, Bant? What was she doing in his room? Next to his bed for that matter? Obi-Wan tried to ask her, but he suddenly found he was too tired to even mouth the words.

"Shh, it's alright Obi, just sleep," she said soothingly as she stroked his hair.

Ob-Wan found he couldn't resist the suggestion and his eyes closed of their own accord. Something about this situation had Qui-Gon's Force signature written all over and he let it wash over him like a cleansing wave. This time when he dreamt, the nightmares did not return.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find the evening sun shining in his window. The padawan blinked his eyes a few times as he collected his thoughts. Where had Bant gone? Was she really even here, he wondered? Then it came to him, of course not; she was a dream as well. A far more pleasant one then the first, he had to admit. The dreams usually didn't start off distressful then end, err… happy. That hadn't happened before, but then Obi-Wan remembered he had felt his Master's presence before the dream ended. It would appear Qui-Gon had given him a little push into deeper sleep. In truth, he was grateful. Restful nights were becoming rare. It also affirmed his suspicion that his Master knew of his restless nights. And why wouldn't he? The ever-diligent Qui-Gon rarely missed anything where his padawan was concerned. Many were the nights, that shortly after Obi-Wan had awoke in a cold sweat, his Master would come knocking on the door to see if all was well. Obi-Wan felt slightly guilty. Sharing a connective bond as they did, it meant that a restless night for the padawan, meant a restless night for the master. It also meant, to Obi-Wan's surprise, that his Master had knowingly let him sleep half the day away.

Obi-Wan rose from the bed and shuddered as the disbelieving eyes of his Master flashed through his memory.

Always the dreams ended like that, or some other act of defiance. Treachery. Either from him or someone close to him. No matter his actions, no matter how hard he tried, it always ended like that. If he became angry, he struck them down, or if someone betrayed him, he was forced to defend himself.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor and tried to meditate. He needed to find his center, his focus. It would chase away the unpleasant feelings left over from his recent bout of nightmares. The padawan slowed his breathing and tried to reach out to the Force. He felt the awing presence, but it came slowly to his call, almost sluggish like moving through water. Then for a moment, it hesitated, and didn't come.

The next moment, Obi-Wan proceeded to panic.

He had to stop and take a deep breath, of course the Force would answer him, just not with his emotions flying high, he needed to calm down.

Before Obi-Wan even finished his breath a knock sounded at his door.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called.

His Master's voice held a controlled sense of urgency. Not something anyone else would pick up on, but he recognized it all the same. Qui-Gon had felt his fear. Obi-Wan took the moment to collect himself, and this time, the Force answered and flowed through him. The padawan raised his shields tightly around his emotions and answered the door.

"Yes Master?" he said pleasantly.

From the frown that his Master was barely suppressing, Obi-Wan knew he wasn't buying the pleasant, carefree facade.

"Not to disturb you from your quiet… contemplations padawan, but the evening meal is ready," Qui-Gon stated calmly before turning to leave.

"Coming Master, and…" Obi-Wan paused until Qui-Gon turned to face him again, "thank you," he finished kindly.

Qui-Gon merely gave a silent nod and headed for the table. Obi-Wan obediently followed and sat down as well. He noticed his Master studying him and it was hard to tell what his mentor was thinking. Obi-Wan longed to know, but he didn't think he could keep his thoughts in check if he dropped his shields. They ate in comfortable silence until Qui-Gon finally spoke up.

"What do you know of Tammuz-an, Obi-Wan?"

"Admittedly, not much Master, just that it's inhabitants have been fighting each other for generations."

Qui-Gon nodded in affirmation.

"We are to take a transport to Tammuz-an in the morning. The Julpa prince has called for peace talks with the Outer Territories and the representatives from both sides have requested a Jedi presence. We are to ensure the safety of the delegates while the negotiations occur."

The Jedi Master drew a data pad from his robe and placed it in front of his apprentice.

"This is Tammuz-an's history, political strife, and current status. As I forwent our talk about Vaapad to let you rest, our time now grows short. Instead, you will learn _all_ of that before the morning."

Obi-Wan stared at the data sheet in shock for a moment. The Council had summoned them to session and his Master hadn't taken his padawan with him? He now found it ironic, that after all the times he'd wished to get _out_ of the arduous Council sessions, he was now hurt his Master had left him behind for one. He was sure he couldn't quite mask the disappointment he felt.

"You mean the Council…" Obi-Wan faltered.

"Called me to session, yes," Qui-Gon finished.

"With all due respect Master, why…" Obi-Wan tried to push again.

"Didn't I take you with me?" Qui-Gon cut in.

"I said the Council summoned me, padawan, not us."

"But Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan stumbled in his frustration, "why would they…?"

Obi-Wan saw the flicker, brief as it was, in his Master's eyes and knew he had pushed too far. The rest of his complaints fell silent.

"Need I remind you, _learner_," Qui-Gon stressed the word, "that it is not your place to decide what missions we take. But as you seem to want to press this issue, the Council wished to speak to me _alone_."

Although Qui-Gon's voice was even and controlled, as it always was, Obi-Wan could tell his Master was displeased and inwardly cringed at being called learner. A term he hadn't used on Obi-Wan in a long time. His Master was right; of course, it wasn't his place to question either him, or the Council's decision, so the padawan sucked in his wounded pride, grabbed the data pad and stood from the table.

"You're right, revered Master mine, I would never question your, or the Council's, decisions. It was erroneous of me to speak out of place as I did and I apologize for my behavior," Obi-Wan finished with a low bow to accentuate his point.

Qui-Gon sighed; this wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

"It is alright padawan. Finish your studies now," Qui-Gon instructed.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan answered obediently and went back to his room.

* * *

After the open panic he had felt from his apprentice earlier, Qui-Gon had wanted to confront Obi-Wan about his dreams after he had told him of the mission. Obi-Wan, for both their sakes, needed a clear mind for the mission. Qui-Gon honestly hadn't counted on Obi-Wan's reaction of disappointment about the council. Council debriefings weren't one of his apprentice's, shall we say, favorite pass times.

His padawan was, in fact, the reason Qui-Gon was summoned alone. This was a mission with the potential for disaster and meant for two fully trained Jedi Knights. But as there weren't two Knights readily available, him and Obi-Wan, as one of the senior apprenticing teams, were decided the next best thing. Although a Master and Padawan team they may be, Obi-Wan was coming of an age where he would start the final stage of his training soon. He was skilled, competent, and clear minded. What he lacked was experience, though, it was seen, that Qui-Gon's presence there would make up for the fact. Qui-Gon was an excellent negotiator. Nine times out of ten, he was able to handle the situation peacefully, but when it came to ah, negotiations with a lightsaber's touch, he excelled in this as well. He was, in fact, the prime candidate to send on this mission. Obi-Wan would just fill in for the other Knight, and with the strength of the Master/Padawan bond going for them, they were chosen.

In truth, it was an honor. The Council was placing a lot of confidence in his apprentice's abilities. What worried Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's steadily diminishing mental state. His padawan might be able to hide his growing exhaustion from others, but it didn't work on Qui-Gon, not after eight years together. The Jedi Master had expressed his reservations about his padawan being ready for such a trying mission, but there was no one else to take their place, so a reluctant Jedi Master had accepted.

Now if he could only get his reserved padawan to share his inner struggle with him, Qui-Gon thought wearily.

* * *

It was well into the night when Obi-Wan had finished pouring over the data and committing as much of it to memory as he could. Obi-Wan glanced at the time, 00:30.* Even with sleeping half the day away he was still tired, but he had no desire to face the atrocious world that lay hidden in slumber just yet. And, he thought ruefully, if he were awake, then Qui-Gon at least, could sleep.

Deciding a walk might clear his mind, Obi-Wan grabbed his robe, and silently headed for the door. He used all his Jedi training to move through the dark place and out the door as quietly as possible. Students weren't allowed to move around the temple at night, per say, but no one usually confronted him about it, probably because most rational people were asleep, he thought dryly. Obi-Wan wondered, not really paying attention to where he was going.

Some time later the padawan looked up as he realized he had unconsciously made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had come here as a youngling when troubled. _Fitting_, he thought. He supposed some habits died hard. Obi-Wan walked the well-known paths soaking in the peaceful sounds of the many waterfalls as the water cascaded its rocky way down to its final destination. He wished he had his Master's proficiency with the Living Force. Qui-Gon could get lost for hours in a place such as this. Even so, Obi-Wan found that the water's gentle rush was indeed soothing. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking the halls or roaming around in here, but it was probably getting late and decided to head back. He gave one final sigh before heading for the footbridge. The padawan almost made it too.

"Troubled, are you?"

Obi-Wan turned at the base of the bridge to see Master Yoda amongst the vegetation, the little green master almost blending in with his lush surroundings. He knew the diminutive master had a fondness for this most peaceful of places, as well, but was nonetheless surprised to see him here. It was late after all. Didn't he ever sleep? _As if your one to talk._ He chided himself.

"Yes, Master Yoda," he said with a respectful bow reserved for Council members.

Master Yoda had been the only one he could confide in as a child and he found himself wanting to talk to the old master. _Yes, some habits do die hard._

"Troubled, have your nights been," Yoda stated more than asked.

Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Much anxiety, there is in you. Turn to fear, it easily can."

Yoda didn't have to explain to Obi-Wan the dangers of fear, he knew all too well, and Yoda was aware he understood. Obi-Wan suddenly felt compelled to try and make Master Yoda understand. So he knelt down in front of the little master and told Yoda about his dreams, about all of them, and how they made him feel, especially the recent one of his Master. Yoda respectfully remained silent while Obi-Wan talked, allowing the young padawan to profess all of his bottled up anxiety. After Obi-Wan had finished, Yoda remained quiet for a long while. Eventually he brought his little three-fingered hand up to rub his chin in thought.

"Felt your uncertainty, I have. Realized the extent of it, I did not. Hmm," Yoda finished shaking his head.

Yoda looked the padawan straight in the eyes and the intensity of his gaze almost made Obi-Wan look away.

"Tell you of his Council meeting, did Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked.

"No, Master Yoda."

"Hmm," Yoda started shaking his head again, "perhaps made the wrong decision, we have."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan again and the padawan felt like the little master was looking straight into his soul.

"But, perhaps not. A mission for two Knights this was, two available, we have not. Put its trust in you, the Council has," Yoda finished pointing at Obi-Wan.

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked absently.

"A great honor, that is."

Yoda paused to let his words sink into the bewildered padawan. _Honor indeed_, Obi-Wan thought. But were they placing too much faith in him? Especially now? Yoda must have read the question in his eyes because when he spoke next, the diminutive master's voice was soft and heavy.

"Take control of these dreams, you must. Or control _you_, they will! Only grave disaster, will that bring. And not just for you, no. Have this talk with your master, you should."

Obi-Wan nodded like he understood it all, but in truth, he was far lacking.

"I do intent to tell Master Qui-Gon. We've just been busy lately. Today was the first," and last he realized, "day we've had to relax."

"Find the proper time to confront him, you will not. Life moves on, it does. Ever does it flow. _Make_ the time, you must. If wait too long you do, then too late it may become. Now sleep, you should. Leave in the morning, you will."

"Yes, Master Yoda, and thank you for your guidance."

Obi-Wan stood, bowed to the Council member, then left to go back to his room.

Yoda stared after the padawan for a long while, then his small shoulders sunk as he sighed.

"Too late, it may already be," he said quietly before heading for his own quarters.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys are grand. I'm pleased to hear that my interpretations of Obi and Qui-Gon are still fairly in character. And for any Qui-Gon lovers out there, don't think anyone gets off in my stories quite so easily.**


	3. To Travel Abroad

**A/N: **- _Star Wars_ – Denoted communication via bond. All grammar/spelling errors you find in this chapter are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3: To Travel Abroad**

_Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing ever happened._

- Sir Winston Churchill

* * *

Morning bloomed cool and clear over the Jedi Temple as it's inhabitants rose to ready for their respective day. Out on one of the many landing pads a ship was preparing for it's run to Tammuz-an and Alderaan. The captain and co-pilot went through their final preparations as Obi-Wan stowed his and his Master's things aboard the _Valantyn_. Off to the side of the landing pad two young human padawans conversed quietly while waiting for their masters. Each where dressed in the customary attire, their short braids blowing in the wind.

"I can't believe you get to travel with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi!" one whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, but we aren't going to the same place. My master and I are going to Alderaan, nothing ever happens there."

"Yes, _but_… you get to travel with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi!" he tried again.

"I'll probably never see them, they'll probably like, meditate the whole time or something."

"Come on Jospa. Don't be so negative. You should talk to Obi-Wan on your trip."

"What if Master Jinn is around?" Jospa asked.

"It's not like he's going to bite your head off!" the other laughed.

"Yeah, but would you have the nerve to talk to him?"

The other padawan seemed to pause a moment looking a bit unsure.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "he does tend to, ah unnerve me a bit."

The boys quieted down as said master stepped out on the platform.

* * *

Mace Windu stepped out into the Coruscant morning sun and squinted slightly. He was followed by Qui-Gon and Knight Shais.

"Captain Benoo will drop you and Obi-Wan off on Tammuz-an," Mace explained to Qui-Gon, "then he'll take Master Shais and her padawan to Alderaan. After that he'll come back to Tammuz-an and wait for your mission to complete. Master Shais, Captain Orden of the Bartilmewe has agreed to bring you back to the Jedi Temple. The end of his trading business should coincide with the end of your mission."

Master Shais nodded her head in understanding, the twi'lek's blue prehensile tentacles moving around her shoulders.

"If we are done here, could I have a word with you for a moment, Master Windu?" Qui-Gon asked politely.

"Of course, the transport has a few minutes before it departs."

Master Shais bowed to the Council member then left to retrieve her padawan and board the ship. They waited for the other master to vacate earshot before either spoke.

"If this is about the transport coming back," Mace started, "then I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I'm not exactly pleased you'll be left on Tammuz-an with no way off the planet for a few days as it is."

"Actually, that's _not_ it Mace. I dueled with Obi-Wan yesterday," Qui-Gon finished looking pointedly at the other Jedi.

"Ah, and how did that go?" Mace said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have to admit, he almost got a hit in, close enough to singe my hair."

"Perhaps if you two duel enough, your apprentice will singe off a sufficient amount of your hair that you'll have to get it cut, like your master, and the Council has always suggested," Mace finished with a barely refrained smile.

"My hair is not the reason I wished to speak with you Mace," Qui-Gon said dryly.

"Then by all means, please continue my friend."

"Obi-Wan used a couple of interesting moves on me. One's he could barely control."

"Well," Mace began smiling now, "some things require more practice than others. But I know what you are getting at. Look Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is old enough and skilled enough that he can, and should, be exposed to other techniques. That is a padawan's job, to learn all he can, then decide for himself what works best for him."

"I do agree with you there. I do not agree, however, on him learning something like Vaapad without my approval. If you wish to instruct him in the basics of it, and Obi-Wan is willing to learn, that's fine. But next time, I _will_ be there. It is my job, as his master, to teach him how to control what he learns."

"Very well then. That is something we may discuss at a later time. For now," Mace said becoming serious, "lets focus on your mission. As you know, you are to guard the delegates, but the Tammuz-an's have been fighting this civil war for generations. They have not asked us to take part in the negotiations, so if a full scale war breaks out, I want you and Obi-Wan off the planet."

"But Mace…"

Mace held up a hand to cut off the argument.

"The Council will not budge on this one Qui-Gon. We are not soldiers, nor are we _their_ soldiers. If they wish to fight a war, it is not our place to do it for them. And as just mentioned, they have not asked us to participate in the negotiations. If war does break out and they put in a plea for help from the Jedi, then the Council will decide the best course of action from there. If the negotiations fall apart, you will leave the planet until a future decision can be made. Is that clear?"

Whether Qui-Gon had any further arguments, Mace couldn't tell, the other Jedi appeared composed enough on the outside.

"Very well. May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon finished with a bow.

"And with you," Mace replied mirroring the gesture.

* * *

Mace walked quietly into the meditation room so as not to disturb Master Yoda, who looked deep in thought. The dark Jedi sat cross legged on one of the cushions and brought both his hands up to lean his chin on. He sat patiently for a long while until the small master finally looked over at him.

"Full scale war is likely to break out while they are there. The Tammuz-an's are not yet ready for the peace they seek," Mace said calmly.

Yoda simply nodded his head in agreement.

"It will not be so easy for Qui-Gon and his padawan to leave. They'll likely get caught in the middle."

Yoda nodded again.

"Are we sure it was right to send Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?" Mace asked already knowing the answer.

"Will of the Force for those two to go, it was. No other. Very clear, this was to me."

It was Mace's turn to nod his head this time.

"I have sensed the disturbance in the apprentice's mind and it will eventually effect the master. I fear it is a dangerous line they will tread."

"Wait for the appropriate time, fate will not. Be prepared to face the future while facing ourselves, we must. The life of a Jedi, this is," Yoda said with conviction.

"You are right," Mace conceded, "there is no better time to prepare for the future then during the turbulent times. I only hope it doesn't prove too overwhelming."

Yoda sighed, and to Mace, the diminutive master seemed to age.

"Tested, will the master/padawan bond be. Tested to prepare for the future, it must be. Fail, they cannot. Or grave consequences, will it bring. Wait for young Kenobi to be ready, we cannot."

Mace nodded, but said nothing. When Yoda said no more the Jedi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Perhaps meditation would sooth his own mind.

* * *

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he had been meditating, but when he walked out of his cabin to the ship's small common area his apprentice was still in the same spot he had left him. It had been after the evening meal, on their third day of travel, when Qui-Gon entered his room to meditate. Obi-Wan had been, and still was, reading some of his assigned books trying to keep up in his studies. Shais' 14-year-old padawan, Jospa Irwin was his name if he remembered correctly, was in the room reading as well. Qui-Gon had to hid an amused smile at the frightened nuna look the boy gave him every time he noticed the Jedi master.

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled at him as he entered the room and Qui-Gon almost met his padawan's smile with a frown. The boy was beginning to show the first outward signs of fatigue. He was paler than normal with slight dark rings under his eyes. It was slight enough that Qui-Gon was sure no one else would notice, but it was easy enough for him to spot.

"Obi-Wan," he said in way of acknowledgment.

Qui-Gon then nodded to Jospa who had looked up at the sound of the Jedi Master's voice. The boy gave a short hello then buried his attention quickly back to his data sheet and Qui-Gon shared a small amused smile with Obi-Wan, who had noticed the strained exchange.

- _Into scaring junior padawans now, my venerable Master?_ -

Before Qui-Gon could answer his brat of an apprentice he felt, more than heard, someone come up behind him.

"Scaring my apprentice again, eh Qui-Gon?" Shais whispered playfully.

"Only after dinner, I assure you," he answered quietly back.

That provoked a sultry smile from the Twi'lek as she sauntered over to sit down next to her apprentice.

The four Jedi sat that way, in comfortable silence, well three in comfortable silence anyway, as the youngest member of the group could barely contain his nervousness. Eventually the ship's lights, except for those in the common area, dimmed to enforce the false setting of night that belonged to star travel.

* * *

Obi-Wan was finally close to finishing the book he was reading as he caught himself nodding off. The padawan jerked his head up and had to repress a yawn. Oh but he was tired and _The Commodity Interests of the Commerce Guild_ just wasn't cutting it to keep the padawan's attention. Although he understood the need for commerce, how anyone could find the subject interesting was beyond him. The assignment was like pulling teeth, only worse, and Obi-Wan suppressed a tired groan as he realized he still had another book on the subject to read.

Qui-Gon must have felt his weary frustration as he glanced to his padawan. The Jedi Master casually looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder to see what he was reading, and the young man felt the teasing amusement of his master.

- _Come now Obi-Wan, don't tell me that acquisition, refinement and production of raw materials isn't one of your key interests?_ -

- _How did you ever guess Master mine?_ -

Qui-Gon bit back the smile that was threatening to overtake him.

- _I could be wrong padawan mine, but my highly trained and honed Jedi skills of observation couldn't help but notice the glazed look in your eyes as you stared, ah read, the data sheet._ -

Obi-Wan almost snorted out loud as he laid the data pad down and rubbed at his tired eyes.

- _Perhaps heading to bed early would be advisable, Obi-Wan. We will reach our destination tomorrow evening and the extra rest wouldn't hurt._ -

- _Yes Master_ -

Obi-Wan rose without complaint and headed for the quarters he had been inhabiting the last three days. His fatigue must be starting to show if Master Qui-Gon was suggesting sleep over his studies. His Master could be quite ruthless when it came to that area, no matter the subject content.

* * *

Being left in a room with Master Jinn, even with the presence of his own master, Jospa felt his anxiety increase. Obi-Wan got up without a word from anyone and left the room, then soon after his Master left to fix tea and, naturally, had to go to the dinning area to do it. Master Jinn intimidated most of the young initiates and padawans, without trying he knew, but he admitted, he was more intimidated than most. A fact his Master was well aware of and she left him to fend for himself!

Jospa risked a side-glance over at the Jedi Master. He was calmly sitting there with his attention focused on the pad in his hands. He looked, for all purposes, like he hadn't a care in the world. _Steady_, he ordered himself; _Master Shais will be back in a moment. _Jospa had actually wanted to get to know Obi-Wan a little on their trip, but hadn't built up the nerve. The senior padawan had kept to himself the last three days. Obi-Wan and Master Jinn seemed to hardly speak to each other let alone anyone else.

After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was probably a couple of minutes, his Master did finally return. She had a mug in each hand and casually handed one to Master Jinn then turned to her student.

"It's getting late Jospa, perhaps you should retire for the night."

"Yes Master," the boy replied and let his relief openly flood to his master.

The twi'lek smiled to the other Jedi as her student left the room.

"It's a good thing your port of departure is tomorrow or my padawan would be a nervous wreak by the time we reached Alderaan," she said casually.

Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea before he responded.

"I'd try and talk to the boy, but I fear that would do more damage then good. He carries enough anxiety to rival a nuna."

The twi'lek laughed at that.

"Well, you are frightening, for a human, yes?" Shais said wrapping her hands around the warm mug.

Qui-Gon started to take the bait and provoke the twi'lek by reminding her that he was not the one with tentacles growing from his head, but he realized it would only send the playful female into more laughter. Instead, he went back to reading.

It wasn't long after the exchange that a familiar ripple in the Force made Qui-Gon shudder. The Twi'lek looked over to the Jedi Master with her cerulean eyes.

"Pardon me," Qui-Gon said politely as he rose and left without another word.

* * *

Qui-Gon almost sighed, as his knock received no response from inside. Their last night in the Jedi Temple, and the first night on the transport, Qui-Gon had not felt his padawan's nightmares and he had been hopeful they had stopped. Whether they had for a short while, or his apprentice was getting better at blocking his distress, the master didn't know.

A quiet cry from inside made Qui-Gon push formalities aside and he opened the door. Obi-Wan was breathing hard and beginning to thrash in his sleep. Something he hadn't done since the violent nightmares of his youth. The Jedi Master restrained the young man's arms and tried calling his name.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan wake up!" he called sternly.

Eventually the padawan's eyes snapped open and he turned confused, frightened eyes up at his Master. Qui-Gon didn't let go of his apprentice's arms, but lessened his grip. It seemed to take the young man a while to orient himself to the waking world and as soon as he turned clear eyes up at the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon finally let go.

"Master?" Obi-Wan, breathed in a voice that barely shook.

It took Obi-Wan several breaths to calm his racing heart. _There is no chaos; there is harmony_, the padawan had to repeat to himself over and over. Qui-Gon sat patiently on the side of the sleep couch while his apprentice calmed himself.

"Master, I'm sorry…" Obi-Wan began.

"Hush padawan," Qui-Gon cut in.

Qui-Gon's tone was gentler then Obi-Wan had heard in a while. The voice, the padawan remembered, his Master used on him when he was worried.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently, "you know I do not interfere in your private doings. I know you are a responsible young man and I trust you to come to me when you have a problem. But this cannot go on young one. I had hoped you would have placed your trust in me as well and come to me before now. I cannot help you otherwise."

In that moment, Obi-Wan felt guilty. Of course he trusted his Master. More than anyone else he had ever known.

"I'm sorry Qui-Gon, I do trust you, and I had meant to come to you. It's just…"

"Just what?" Qui-Gon tried to prompt.

"You have so much to worry about as it is, especially recently. I was just hoping I could overcome… whatever this is, on my own."

"Obi-Wan, I am never too busy that I do not have the time for my padawan. As your Master you are my first priority. Now come," the Jedi said standing up, "we have a lot to talk about and I think tea would be in order. And after you tell me all about these dreams of yours, you will return to bed, and I promise you will sleep peacefully until the morning."

So Obi-Wan confided in Qui-Gon as they sat in the dinning area drinking tea. Although Obi-Wan was sure the dreams would return, telling it all to his Master felt like a weight being removed from his shoulders. And, true to Qui-Gon's words, when Obi-Wan returned to his slumber, he slept peacefully until the artificial morning.

**TBC…**


	4. The Arrival

**A/N: **Sorry about the slow update for chapter 4, it's all Harry Potter's fault, really it is. If only that fandom weren't so addictive! :Harry/Hermione shipper: Anyway, enjoy the update!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

_I slept and dreamed that life was beauty.  
I awoke -- and found that life was duty._

- Ellen Stugis Hooper

* * *

Qui-Gon sat patiently watching his apprentice sleep. True to his word that Obi-Wan would have a restful night, the Jedi Master had kept his padawan's dreams at bay. It had taken a great deal of Force suggestion at first to suppress whatever was gnawing at Obi-Wan's unconscious mind as he slept. But after awhile the boy's fatigued body took over the role and he settled into a deeper sleep without the need of Qui-Gon's aid. It was then that the Jedi Master retired to his own room to find what rest he may.

It was now morning and the ship's artificial lights had brightened to a normal level. Qui-Gon had entered not long ago to check on his apprentice. The boy still slept, albeit a bit fretfully now and it would not be long before he woke. Qui-Gon was determined to let Obi-Wan awaken on his own to let his tired mind and body decide when he was ready to rise.

Somewhat lulled by the steady hum of the ship's engines, the Jedi Master rested his chin on his hand and let his thoughts stray back to last night. Obi-Wan had told him of some of the dreams that plagued his nights, though they had not had time for his apprentice to tell of all. Through it all, though, Obi-Wan would not tell Qui-Gon about the one he had right after their sparring practice the last day at the Temple. This dream in particular, seemed to actually frighten his apprentice. Qui-Gon had been Obi-Wan's mentor long enough to guess what the nightmare was about. Most of the nightmares had to do with betrayal and there had been a few times last night, when Qui-Gon had observed his apprentice's eyes watching him with something unreadable behind those insular depths. He had dreamt of Qui-Gon. And most likely of his own betrayal against his Master. Dreaming of Qui-Gon's betrayal against him would not provoke such a reaction, of that, the Jedi Master was sure. Obi-Wan would tell him of such a dream.

Qui-Gon audibly sighed before he caught himself. He turned his gaze to the wall without seeing. He was more than aware, painfully so, of why Obi-Wan would not share that inner torment with him. As much as Obi-Wan would want to talk about it, needed to talk about it, he would never willing divvy up that vision to his Master. It had taken a long time for the two of them to build such trust in each other, and he was all too aware that Obi-Wan had felt like he lived in Xanatos' shadow. Qui-Gon sighed again. He did not like to think that Obi-Wan still felt that way after all this time. The two boys were totally opposite. It was something they needed to discuss though, if it was to be mended. The Jedi Master's mind was made up, it would be difficult for Obi-Wan to tell it, and painful for him to hear it, but endure it they both would. A wry smile found it's way to the elder Jedi's lips. Perhaps it was time for him to, as Mace liked to call it, pull rank, if necessary.

"Dare I ask what that knavish smile is for?"

Qui-Gon looked down to see his apprentice awake and staring at him with a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Especially with you right next to my bed?" Obi-Wan continued.

The words were soft and even, but Qui-Gon felt the barely contained amusement radiate through their bond. To catch his Master so unaware, and while he was deep in thought, smiling to himself nonetheless… Qui-Gon supposed it would be rather entertaining were their positions reversed. Obi-Wan broke into a smile then, clearly reading his Master's line of thought. Qui-Gon returned Obi-Wan's smile, but said nothing of his thoughts.

"How do you feel this morning, padawan?"

"Better," Obi-Wan answered sitting up.

Obi-Wan looked his Master in the eyes and Qui-Gon saw something flicker through their depths briefly.

"You haven't been here all night, have you?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice half reprimanding.

Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to hide his amusement.

"I am flattered you would think me capable, but no padawan, I have not been," he answered kindly.

"Did the dreams return?" Qui-Gon asked.

He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear Obi-Wan say it. Obi-Wan seemed to think a moment before he responded.

"No, if they did, I don't remember. Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan finished with open appreciation.

Qui-Gon merely nodded and stood from the chair he was occupying.

"I'll leave you to prepare for the day then,' Qui-Gon said mildly.

Obi-Wan nodded his head then the Jedi Master stepped through and closed the door.

* * *

Obi-Wan showered, dressed, and meticulously packed his travel bag and straightened the sleep couch. They were to arrive at Tammuz-an today and he intended to be ready. After sharing some of his outlandish dreams with his Master last night, and a complete sleep afterward, Obi-Wan felt better, physically and mentally, then he had in many days. He suddenly felt very foolish for not confiding in Qui-Gon before this and shook his head at his own stupidity. He'd always been able to confide in his Master before and he knew Qui-Gon would not make light of his situation. It had been asinine not to go to him earlier.

Obi-Wan grabbed his robe and put it on as he left his quarters. A smile played at his lips as he walked, the heavy fabric making the slightest of swishing sounds_. Perhaps I have yet to learn the lesson of pride_, he chided himself. The padawan tucked his hands into his sleeves and brought them together as another thought came to him. Master Yoda's words from his last night in the Temple rang clear in his head.

"_If wait too long you do, then too late it may become."_

What had the enigmatic Master meant by that? He wondered. Many meanings could be ascertained from that vague phrase. Which was most likely the point, Obi-Wan thought dryly. If it was important, then Master Yoda was not one to just come out and say it directly. By too late, could he have meant that he could have spared himself some of the stress of dealing with it alone? Somehow, Obi-Wan doubted that.

The padawan noticed a nervous tension was creeping up in his stomach that hadn't been there a moment ago. Akin in feeling to the time old, fight or flight mode. Something wasn't right. Why was he getting so apprehensive just standing in a corridor? The young Jedi closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, which had become fast and shallow. _Since when have you been prone to random, unprovoked, panic attacks_, _Kenobi?_ He tried to chide himself. After a few moments Obi-Wan had gained control of his still slightly shaking body, though he could not stop his heart from beating hard.

Obi-Wan caught the gentle waft of flowers a split second before a concerned voice cut into his thoughts.

"Are you alright, young master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see a woman, a few years older than himself, standing before him. One of the few crew the ship carried. He could not place her name at the moment, another source of annoyance. The padawan mentally scolded himself. He should have felt her presence long before now. It was not wise to let oneself get so completely absorbed as to block out everything around them.

Obi-Wan realized he had not answered the woman and she was looking more concerned. He could now feel her concern and uncertainty. She looked as if she wanted to reach out and touch him, as if to make sure he didn't fall over, but wasn't sure if she would be breaking some ancient taboo about touching a Jedi.

Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly at the woman, hoping she wouldn't see how forced it was.

"I'm fine, thank you. I should not have let my thoughts distract me. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you," Obi-Wan said in as light of a voice as he could muster.

"Are you sure, you look quite pale? The ship has a healer on board if you are in need," the woman asked, her voice a little more reassured after Obi-Wan's answer.

"Certain," he smiled again, "but I thank you for your concern."

Obi-Wan gave a slight bow and the woman seemed satisfied and they parted ways. As soon as he was out of sight of the woman he put a shaky hand on the wall to steady himself. His heart rate was returning to normal and his body relaxed as he felt the cool, solid metal of the ship with its slight vibrations. He couldn't get rid of the shakiness in his hands though and looked at them as if his body was betraying him.

Obi-Wan walked the short distance left to the ship's dinning area and knew, before entering, that Qui-Gon was in there as were others. He tucked his shaking hands in his robe and tried to raise the shields around his mind. He fully intended to tell his Master of that little panic attack, but not in front of half the ship's occupants. With as much calm as he could muster, which admittedly, wasn't much right now, Obi-Wan walked coolly into the room amongst the smell of strong coffee.

Obi-Wan walked past Jospa with barely a polite nod, all but ignored the crew huddled around the coffee, and went straight for Qui-Gon talking quietly to Knight Shais. As he drew nearer to his Master he felt his defenses starting to weaken ever so slightly. It was the same feeling of relief one felt when seeing a friendly face after a terrible scare. Very childlike he realized, but he couldn't help himself. Obi-Wan's hands shook a little more and he clamped them together under the folds of his voluminous sleeves. He came to stand the appropriate two steps behind his Master and stopped. He knew he didn't have to adhere to that rule here in a lounge, but the familiarity was relaxing. He soaked in the comforting, calm aura of his Master and let it wash away the rest of the lingering anxiety. Words were not necessary, only the man's presence. It was silly, he was well aware the elder Jedi wasn't omnipotent, having seem some of Qui-Gon's mistakes himself, but that did not diminish the very real feeling of comfort he felt at the moment.

"Obi-Wan?"

The voice was Qui-Gon's, and it held a tone that suggested it wasn't the first time he had called his name. The padawan opened his eyes a bit shocked. When had he closed them? What he saw was Qui-Gon looking at him, as was Shais, and well, _everyone_ in the dining area. He desperately hoped the warmth he felt spread to his cheeks wasn't showing outwardly.

"Uh…" he stuttered, unable to find words.

He had no idea why everyone was staring at him or what he was being asked. Finally, his Jedi training kicked in, as he mentally kicked himself for the second time that morning, and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm afraid I was lost in thought, forgive my rudeness."

"No," was Qui-Gon's answer.

His voice held a certain finality he had rarely heard, not against him anyway. He looked in his Master's eyes and all he saw was aloofness. Too shocked to think of a reply Obi-Wan managed to stumble out one word.

"What?" he asked out loud and almost pleaded through their bond.

Surely, he was misinterpreting things here.

Obi-Wan was never sure what happened next, one moment he was staring shell-shocked into his Master's cold eyes, the next, said Master was ushering him to a couch with a firm grip on both shoulders. Shaking even more, he let himself be led and obediently sat down. By the time he collected his wits again, Qui-Gon was kneeling down in front of him. Qui-Gon's cool demeanor was still in check, but now Obi-Wan saw the worry in the grey depths of his eyes. A stark contrast from a moment ago. He must have misheard his Master; there was no other option.

"Padawan? Tell me what's happening."

Qui-Gon's voice was composed, but it wasn't a request, the padawan realized.

"Did you mean it?" was all he could think to say.

His voice sounded distant even to his own ears.

"Mean what, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan saw true confusion in his Master's eyes now. What the Sith Hells did he mean by, _mean what_? What was going on here? The padawan felt movement to his side and saw a middle-aged man with graying hair sit next to him. The man took hold of his wrist, but he did not resist. Suddenly, Obi-Wan was very aware of everyone's eyes on him. _Again_. Qui-Gon and the stranger were the closest to him and right now he wished to be near neither.

"What?" Obi-Wan stumbled out.

Again.

Damn it, why could no one, including himself, say anything but 'what'?!

"Padawan Kenobi," the gray haired man's voice was very steady and gentle, "I must ask you to calm down."

Obi-Wan ignored the man, the ship's healer he now guessed, and focused on his Master.

- _Did you mean it?_ -

He insisted, this time through their bond.

- _I ask again Obi-Wan, mean what?_ -

- _I really didn't mean to offend you, sir, I apologized_ -

Obi-Wan hadn't called Qui-Gon _sir_ for years. When next his Master replied he could tell his words were carefully chosen.

- _The only phrases I have said to you since you entered the room, padawan, was to call your name, ask if you were alright, and insist on knowing what was happening._ -

Qui-Gon's reply was still calm, but Obi-Wan felt, more than heard his Master's open worry now. Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on his knee in silent support. Everyone in the room must have heard Qui-Gon before, the room wasn't that large, and not many were talking and…

Obi-Wan cut off his mental tirade to glance around at the room. Everyone looked just as lost as he was. What just happened? And why wouldn't his hands stop shaking?

"Padawan Kenobi," the annoyingly calm voice tried again.

"I have never needed to use a sedative on a Jedi before, and I'd rather not start now."

Although the padawan was quite sure he had temporarily lost his mind, he complied with the insistent healer. He closed his eyes and tried to find his center. He reached out to the Force. It was there as it always was… but it felt almost different somehow. _Stop it Kenobi, the Force doesn't change, only our perceptions do_. Obi-Wan tried again, and this time, the Force, as he usually felt it, flowed through him and he released his fear and confusion into it. The healer must have finally been satisfied because the padawan felt the man's steady hand finally leave his wrist_. Monitoring my pulse, no doubt_, he finally realized.

- _Master?_ -

- _Yes, padawan?_ -

- _Can we talk, away from the others, please?_ -

- _Of course_. -

Obi-Wan opened his eyes in time to see Qui-Gon rise.

"Thank you Healer Tiam, but I can take it from here. Should I need your assistance later I will not hesitate to call."

The healer finally looked a bit confused now. _Welcome to the club_, Obi-Wan thought glancing around at everyone again. Regardless, Healer Tiam merely nodded and stood as well. Obi-Wan was grateful Qui-Gon allowed him to have the rest of his dignity and did not assist him to rise nor help him walk.

He followed his Master, unaided, all the way back to Qui-Gon's room. Once inside he all but collapsed onto the bed. The Jedi Master came and sat next to him. The elder man didn't speak and Obi-Wan was glad he allowed him the moment to collect himself.

"Master, I… you… we really didn't speak before you ushered me to the couch?"

"No, padawan. You entered the room and came to stand beside me. When I turned to make a greeting your complexion was ashen, as it still is," Qui-Gon said with a frown, "instead I asked if you were well. It was then I felt a disturbance in the Force, much the same feeling I receive when you are about to have a nightmare. You swayed on your feet and it was then, that I ushered you to sit down. Now the question is, padawan, what was it that _you_ saw?"

"I think I need to go back to what happened after I left my room, Master."

At Qui-Gon's patient nod, Obi-Wan recounted to his Master the, for lack of a better term, panic attack earlier and what he saw after entering the dinning area. Qui-Gon listened without interrupting.

* * *

Qui-Gon was once again sitting in the same chair from this morning watching as his apprentice slept on the sleep couch. He hadn't given Obi-Wan the opportunity to argue about taking this midday nap. He didn't have a choice as Qui-Gon all put Force suggested the boy to sleep. The healer had been in to look over Obi-Wan. He found nothing out of the ordinary beside signs of fatigue. For all purposes, his apprentice was a healthy young man.

But everything _wasn't_ well, that much was apparent. Healthy young men weren't prone to bouts of incoherency. Qui-Gon suppressed his mounting emotions. Doubt from him would not help Obi-Wan's mental state. The boy had panicked twice today, once in front of him. It was out of place for someone has prudent as his apprentice to let his fear overwhelm him. Obi-Wan was, by nature, very levelheaded.

Qui-Gon rose from the chair and sat cross-legged on the floor. He had many issues with which to meditate on.

Some time during his meditations he felt Obi-Wan awaken and join him on the floor. Shortly after, Obi-Wan's presence in the Force around him intensified as he slipped into a meditative state as well. Obi-Wan's Force signature was calm and collect, tinged with that bit of mischievous humor that he had come to expect. For the moment, all was as it should be.

Qui-Gon slipped out of the deeply calm state slowly as he thought of how to open the conversation they must now have. The Jedi Master opened his eyes and was about to address his apprentice, when the boy beat him to it.

"You wish to ask the Council to replace me?" Obi-Wan asked without opening his eyes.

It was posed as a question, but Qui-Gon knew it was more of a statement. Despite his padawan's words, there was no choler in Obi-Wan's voice, just an understanding curiosity. He was pleasantly surprised, yet once again, by his student's aptitude to grasp a situation and react accordingly.

"I had thought about it, yes," Qui-Gon admitted.

"As have I," Obi-Wan said opening his eyes finally.

"Should something like this morning happen while under attack, you may fail to react in time to protect those under your guardianship," Qui-Gon stated without derogation.

"I know," Obi-Wan answered without emotion.

"Also, should you see a perceived danger where there is none, you may inadvertently start the very uproar we wish to avoid."

"I know, Master. It may never happen again and all the fret will be for not, but there is a very real possibility it will indeed happen, and even worse, at a very inopportune time. I would not willingly put others in such an uncertain position. I will not argue with your decision."

Despite himself, and the Jedi code, Qui-Gon was indeed proud of his apprentice at that time.

"Good," Qui-Gon said lightly as he stood, "should I ever feel the need to contact the Council about anything, I'll keep that in mind. Now padawan, if I'm correct we are about to land. I think it would be appropriate to be prepared, agreed?"

"But…" Obi-Wan's words died.

He recovered from his dumbstruck position quickly and rose to look his Master in the eyes.

"You now disagree with me? So soon?" Qui-Gon asked pleasantly with a sparkle in his grey eyes.

Even Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh.

"Um, no Master. Just a bit… confused, but I suppose today _is_ rather the day for it."

* * *

Within a few minutes, Master and Padawan shouldered their travel bags and made their way to the ship's hanger.

"Before we step foot on the planet Padawan, there is a condition I must ask of you. I say _ask_ because I do not wish to make this an order."

Obi-Wan didn't answer; he merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I will expect you to guard your emotions from others as is becoming a Jedi, but while on the planet I ask that you do not block _me_ out."

"I wasn't aware that I was, Master," Obi-Wan sounded truly puzzled.

"You misunderstand padawan. I wish to know where you are and what you are feeling at all times."

Now Obi-Wan did pause. The padawan came to a halt, mid-step, in the corridor and tried to hide his disbelief. He saw the edge of Qui-Gon's mouth turn up as his Master fought not to smile.

"You need not broadcast _every_ thought to me, Obi-Wan. I daresay, as your Master, there are things I wish not to know," at this Qui-Gon did smile.

"That could be a dreadful calamity indeed," Obi-Wan said matching his smile.

"I don't need you to completely drop them, just lower them some and to me only. I felt your panic in the dinning area because you were with me and reaching out for help, there was no such warning for the earlier occurrence. You have developed a sufficient ability at shielding yourself that I cannot tell if you are troubled whilst you consciously block me."

"You wish to monitor me," Obi-Wan reasoned.

"I do indeed. Should your lucidity slip again, I want to know about it. If this becomes habit forming, you, and I along with you, are going back to the Temple. Perhaps by then replacements for us might be found. I will not hazard your mental and physical health and as your Master, it is my responsibility to keep you safe to the best of my ability. Which includes, deciding a situation too dangerous for a padawan learner. The Council would have to respect my judgment in regards to your safety."

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon nodded and continued their path as Obi-Wan fell in step to the side and behind Qui-Gon.

* * *

As soon as the Jedi walked down the ship's ramp they were engulfed by an urban landscape. To Obi-Wan, used to Coruscant's extreme bustle, this urban scene was almost natural. Tall, oddly circular buildings could be seen spiraling high up to the skyline. But unlike Coruscant, Julpa's capital _had_ a visible skyline. The heat and humidity from the surrounding rain forest made quite the stark contrast coming from the cool, temperature controlled ship they just stepped out of. Obi-Wan imagined he could almost taste the water in the air. The landing pad stood at the edge of the forest, which was a dense wave of green. Night was beginning to fall on the planet and made the forest look all the denser in the failing light. Obi-Wan noticed his Master take a deep breath and he could guess Qui-Gon was pleased by the nearness of so much nature.

Captain Benoo and his first mate, exited the ship at the same time as three Tammuz-ans came to greet the Jedi. They were tall, slender, purple-skinned humanoids. All three had to be over at least two meters tall. Qui-Gon, who was quite tall in stature as well, added to the effect to make Obi-Wan feel very short indeed.

The Tammuz-an out front definitely stood out from the rest; he wore a lavish robe over his gaunt frame and had a shock of light brown hair. Mon Julpa, Obi-Wan figured. The customary title of Julpa's ruling monarch. The crown prince carried a burnished scepter with him that caught the light from the cargo hold behind them.

The Jedi bowed as the monarch approached.

"Welcome, honored guests, to Tammuz-an! I trust your trip went well?" Mon Julpa greeted warmly in basic common.

Obi-Wan liked him already. Warm welcomes were far more rare than hostile ones. It was a nice change.

"Very well, thank you your majesty. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

As Qui-Gon gestured to him, Obi-Wan gave the monarch another bow.

"Greetings Master Jinn and young Kenobi, this is my personal advisor, Chena," he indicated the female and she gave a warm smile, "and one of Julpa's viziers, Zatec-Cha."

Zatec-Cha, Obi-Wan decided, he wasn't so fond of. The vizier gave a nod of his head in acknowledgment, but the gesture never reached his emotionless eyes. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and could all but feel the contempt rolling off the man in droves. The padawan suppressed a sigh. There was always one, wasn't there.

"Come revered Jedi, the hour grows late and Lord Toda arrives upon the morn. Chena will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you your majesty, we are honored by your hospitality," Qui-Gon responded.

Obi-Wan waited patiently as Qui-Gon spoke briefly with Captain Benoo, then fell in step beside and behind his Master as they were led to one of the tall spiral buildings.

Whether is was the aloof vizier in front of them, the fact that very shortly he and Qui-Gon would be stranded on this planet, or the day's events, Obi-Wan didn't know, but as they walked a bit of the uneasiness returned to the young padawan. It wasn't as intense as it was earlier, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

Qui-Gon gave him the briefest of glances though his outer demeanor gave nothing of his thoughts away. With his shields lowered, of course his Master felt his anxiety, though he said nothing through their bond either. His Master was monitoring him closely, but Obi-Wan was pleased he still respected the privacy of his inner thoughts.

Master Yoda's voice resounded in the padawan's head for the second time that day.

"_Much anxiety, there is in you. Turn to fear, it easily can."_

Obi-Wan took comfort in his Master's presence so near him. No matter what happened tomorrow, at least he wasn't alone.

**TBC…**


End file.
